


It's High Time We Kiss

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, What's new, armie's in love, timmy's high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: cmbyn 10-minute challenge contribution xx





	It's High Time We Kiss

“My nails feel weird.”

Armie laughed. “Oh yeah, bud?

“Yeah.” Timmy peered around the empty street.

“How’s your head?”

“Funny too.”

“Okay,” Armie smiled at him, running his fingers through Timmy’s hair. He leaned into the touch.

“That feels…a lot.” He sighed, closing his eyes and sagging slightly where he stood.

“Yeah, is your face all tingly?” Armie brushed his thumb along Timmys cheekbone and grinned when Timmy’s eyes got wide and he scrunched his face up and down, trying to stretch out his skin.

“It’s all, bzzzzz bzz bzz bzz, and ping! ping ping!” He pointed to different parts of his head with each sound. Armie just watched him amusedly and nodded with intent. When he reached over to rub Timmy’s arm, it was like each cell of his body was vibrating and icy cold, and he stared at the spot Armies hand was rested in wonder. Armie laughed with crinkly eyes.

“Sensitive?” He asked.

Timmy nodded at him with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“I wanna see if it vibrates.”

“Timmy, I don’t think -“

Timmy was already stepping forward and tiptoeing up to him. Armie backed himself up but hit the wall behind him, and Timmy was able to plant their mouths together. Armie took him by the elbows but melted as soon as their lips touched, pulling Timmy in by the small of his back and swiping his tongue out to find his. They pulled apart and Armie looked at him with wide eyes. Timmy nodded, smiling with his eyes closed.

“Mmm. Mhmit does.”


End file.
